


Lovable maniac

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Peri & The Brig discuss The Doctor, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Peri Brown sits down to discuss The Doctor with an old lover of his.OrThe Brigadier gets to meet the woman who's fallen in love with The Doctor's latest incarnation.





	Lovable maniac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbiantwelve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lesbiantwelve).



> For LesbianTwelve on Tumblr who wanted Peri & The Brig discussing how to romance The Doctor.
> 
> Probably not really what they expected, but I hooe everyone shall emjoy it regardless!

"So, how do you romance, The Doctor?" Peri looked the man sitting across from her dead in the eyes, trying desperately not to laugh as she asked her question.   
  
"That, Miss Brown, is a question that I don't think any sane person in the universe can answer." The Brigadier smiled, equally amused by the womans question. When The Doctor said that he was setting him up for lunch with one of his companions, The Brigadier had been wary, but Perpugilliam Brown had soon turned out to be good company. "And yet, here we are, trying."   
  
"Amen to that!" Peri agreed, raising her cup of coffee in the air before taking a sip. It tasted good, and she happily drank some more. Though she'd been uncertain if she would be good company for an old army officer, she was quickly finding that she had more incommon with The Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart  than she thought. "Now, tell me, did you ever want to hit The Doctor over the head when he was yours? Because sometimes I sure do!" Peri rolled her eyes, exasperated beyond words at the way The Doctor insisted on acting.    
  
"Oh yes, and I am quite certain I felt like that many times. Even think I might have acted on it, once or twice." The Brigadier took a sip of his own coffee, debating what to say next. "But he is something lovely, too, isn't he? Bloody alien charming us all."   
  
"He steals your heart and refuse to give it back." Peri mussed, a dopey smile spreading on her lips as she thought of her partner. "If he could just...just be that good all the time, it would be the perfect romance. The perfect partner picked straight out of a fairytale."   
  
"Taking away half of what The Doctor is, it won't make any of you any happier or better. The annoying and stubborn comes with the romantic and lovely, trust me." The Brigadier smiled, nodding towards Peri. "The first lesson you should learn, if you're to keep a relationship with The Doctor, is to pick your fights. You can't teach him everything, or make him be patient and kind with you every time you do something. It is just not with in his nature."   
  
"Lesson two, then" Peri rebuked. "Don't let him get away with everything. He can be so good, if you just put him in the spot and show that you care what he does! Because he forgets that we are humans, and humans do it differently, so we want him to do it our way." She paused, looking at The Brigadier, before smiling brightly. “He will, you know, if you just tell him too.”    
  
"That is true, Miss Brown." The Brigadier agreed, sighing. "We chose a hard road to walk, did we not?" He smiled bitterly, looking up at Peri. There was something sad, almost guilty in his eyes, and Peri wondered if she looked the same when she spoke of The Doctor. If this was what it was like to love The Doctor.   
  
"Yes, but we couldn't have gone any other way..." Peri whispered, shaking her head in disbelief at her own thoughts. "I'd have died, drowned, if The Doctor and his companion at the time hadn't appeared. His companion, this guy Turlough, swam out and rescued me...And then again, if The Doctor hadn't given me the antidote to the poison, I would have died. He regenerated, because there was only one cure and I was given it."     
  
"I remember Turlough. Might have died somewhere round there, were not for him, too.” The Brigadier agreed sympathetically.  “I would have died long ago if not for meeting The Doctor. The Yetis would have crushed me if it wasn't for that ridicules little man with his ever damned recorder." This time, The Brigadier's expression is one of more genuine happiness, and Peri feel her own happiness rising, too. "I never would have seen my daughter again, were it not for The Doctor. So many times my little girl would have lost her father, if not for the miracle man I fell in love with."   
  
Peri laughs, but doesn't know what's funny. Tears threatened in her eyes and this time she really wondered what had become of her. How she could be this way, and how much of it she should tribute to The Doctor? Her hands and her voice shook but she fought on to get her message across. "I love him. I really, really do. I know you do, too

… but the first thing he did after regenerating, was trying to strangle me, and I was so close to ask him to take me home! I wanted to leave, but I stayed, and god dammit it, I love him."    
  
Hearing this, The Brigadier laughed, and Peri giggles along with him. They laugh and giggle and lose themselves in the sound of ot, seemingly trying to forget all that had been said all the heartfelt Confessions they had let go of over a cup of coffee.

 

“We are a sad pair of people, are we not? Lamenting over the obstacles of dating  _ The Doctor _ as though he was a random guy next door.” Peri exclaimed in between fits of giggles.

 

“Well, he is certainly not an ordinary bloke, I can tell you. He is a madman, a maniac and an arsonist. But im the end, he’ll always be  _ our  _ nutcase, now won’t he?” Done laughing, The Brigadier leans back in his chair amd hold up his cup. “To The Doctor, love and madman extraordinair.”

  
Nodding, Peri lifted her cup in response. “To The Doctor, the most lovable nutcase on Earth!”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A comment is worth a million kudos! Please write something nice!


End file.
